Mamá, he matado a un hombre
by Lu Lein
Summary: Mamá, he matado a un hombre de cabello plateado. Tuve que hacerlo. Tomé mi kunai y ahora está muerto. /Oneshot


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Summary:** Mamá, he matado a un hombre de cabello plateado. Tuve que hacerlo. Tomé mi kunai y ahora está muerto.

 **Notas:** Para el reto de la Society of Silver Sharingan, "Música que inspira". La canción (hermosa y bella canción que me encanta) es la de Bohemian Rhapsody y le pertenece al espléndido grupo Queen. Si la quieren escuchar, háganlo en la versión en vivo, la del disco no me gusta.

No me hago responsable por los posibles traumas que pueda causar el fanfic, jaja. Creo que es uno de los escritos que más me han gustado porque ésta soy yo, así es como me gusta escribir y lo que me gusta escribir. En fin, espero que lo lean y lo puedan comprender a su manera, la canción realmente explica el fanfic (la parte de balada al principio y al final). Cualquier duda pueden decírmela y les contesto por MP.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mamá, he matado a un hombre**

 **Por Lu Hatake**

* * *

 **C** reo que incluso en este momento no siento remordimiento alguno. Sé que hice lo correcto.

Él pensó que solo estaba jugando, pero no. Yo estaba cansado de verlo sufrir, de llorar, de gritar por las noches oscuras llenas de tinieblas entrándole por las entrañas. Y sus lágrimas cristalinas no paraban una noche de viento fuerte y lluvia descorazonada. Los shinobis, la maldita aldea, todos le dieron la espalda solo porque él decidió salvar a sus amigos. Él pensó que hacía lo correcto, pero no, estaba equivocado, las reglas ninjas dicen que es primero la misión y después el equipo. Entonces se me metió en la cabeza que el salvar a un amigo es incorrecto. Dejarlo para que lo torturen es correcto si la misión tiene éxito.

El mundo es fácil. Blanco y negro. Uno y cero. Sí o no. Correcto e Incorrecto.

Parece complicado pero una vez que se simplifica, que se resume, es bastante fácil comprender lo que uno debe hacer.

Debemos elegir. Ver o no ver. Sentir o no sentir. Apiadarse de alguien o no. Esto sirve o no. Fue así como me di cuenta.

Tuve que matarlo. De lo contrario, ese hombre alargaría su demencia y depresión por largos años, no podía soportar verlo así. Mamá, he matado a un hombre de cabello plateado. Tuve que hacerlo. Tomé mi kunai y ahora está muerto. Él estaba dormido, estaba tan ebrio, tan entregado a la inconsciencia que bien pudo haberse desatado una guerra y él no se daría ni cuenta, así como tampoco sintió el filo puesto en su pecho, con una mano tomé el mango del kunai, y con la otra, con la mano convertida en puño, tomé impulso y empujé el arma hacia adentro de la carne, penetrando su pecho, destruyendo su corazón rojo y palpitante.

No despertó, madre. No volvió a abrir sus ojos y pareció sonreír de medio lado levemente cuando la sangre roja emanaba del corte profundo, manchando su camisa blanca.

Soy lo peor del mundo, lo sé, soy Kakashi mata amigos, el apodo me queda bien, supongo. Pero lo decidí, madre. Decidí matarlo.

Una tarde llegué de una misión y mis ojos ardieron como el infierno cuando me hallé a mí mismo sin Obito, sin Rin y sin Minato-sensei. Estaba solo ahora. Yo era Kakashi del sharingan, era ahora el líder de mi equipo y al mismo tiempo era los miembros del equipo. Yo era un todo. Y comenzaban todos los países a respetarme y a ofrecer grandes sumas por mi cabeza cortada. _Le daremos miles de dinero a quien le corte la cabeza a ese shinobi. ¡Que le corten la cabeza!_ Y por momentos dejaba que me mataran, les daba una ventaja, pero los idiotas fallaban y entonces era otra oportunidad para Konoha, para tenerme de su parte y dentro de su equipo, recordaba a mi equipo muerto y después volvía a ser el mismo, matando a sangre fría, blandiendo mi kunai sobre los cuellos suaves de los que salía una lluvia de sangre roja, cortando las bocas y los ojos redondos y frágiles, perforando cráneos con mi chidori, cortando dedos para torturar de manera lenta.

Pero…

Pero la muerte de él fue otra cosa, madre, lo juro que fue otra cosa. Ninguna muerte me causó tanto… alivio. Y me enfadé conmigo mismo, me odié por no poder llorar ni siquiera frente a su funeral donde poca gente había. Y eso que lo intenté trayendo recuerdos oscuros a mi mente, las muertes de mis compañeros, los shinobis y kunoichis que había matado, incluso a los niños, los traía a todos en mis memorias pero al ver el rostro de padre por última vez, no pude jamás llorar porque su rostro se me quedó grabado como en piedra dentro de mi cabeza.

Él era feliz ahora. Estaba tranquilo. No había ni un rastro de lágrimas o su sonrisa torcida hacia abajo en un gesto de tristeza.

Papá estaba bien.

Por eso sentí alivio.

Pero después de tantos años… Oh, Dios…

Madre, duele ahora. El corazón parece enfermo porque duele todos los días, incluso la espina dorsal se ha vuelto encorvada y empieza a molestarme. Todo el tiempo me duele algo y cuando voy al hospital resulta que no tengo nada.

La desgracia persigue mi vida, la atrapa, la abraza y la besa, parece ser que soy su favorito, porque no recuerdo a alguien que haya perdido a todos, absolutamente todo sus lazos, todo lo que amaba. Todo lo que amo ahora está muerto. Y todo lo que amaré acabará muerto también. Por eso soy así, no quiero que nadie se acerque a mí. No quiero matar a nadie más, ni con mis manos, ni con mi maldición.

Madre, no quiero morir… pero a veces desearía no haber nacido.

—Kakashi-sensei…

Esa voz de campanitas interrumpe.

Ella ha estado cuidando de mí las últimas semanas. El Hokage la ha mandado para traerme comida, aunque sé que lo hace para corroborar si sigo o no con vida.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí arriba? Hace frío… -me dice.

No sabía que hacía frío. Supongo que se debe a que los últimos días de otoño desaparecen lentamente. Mi torso está desnudo al igual que mis pies, solo tengo unos pantalones puestos.

—¿Desde cuándo fuma?

No puedo evitar sonreír de medio lado ante ese comentario de la pequeña inocente. Siempre lo he hecho, lo que pasa es que nadie nunca me había visto, nunca antes había bajado mi guardia como hasta ahora. Como en este momento.

—¿Por qué no vamos adentro? Le prepararé té caliente…

Ella estira mi mano pero estoy empecinado a quedarme aquí, en la azotea mirando el cielo oscuro.

—Vamos –me pide con voz preocupada –¿Es que no le importa? Pescará un horrible resfriado, Kakashi-sensei.

—Nada importa realmente para mí.

Pero me dejo llevar por su mano tibia, como otras veces.

Madre, no quiero sentir esta calidez que ella me ofrece.

Me siento sobre el cojín verde mientras Hinata me pone una frazada sobre la espalda y después se pierde en mi cocina reluciente. Reluciente porque Hinata la ha limpiado, al igual que el resto de la casa.

—Tome –me da una taza de té y se sienta frente a mí con una sonrisa amable.

Solo la he dejado pasar porque ella, de alguna forma, creo que me entiende, aunque no se lo he preguntado antes. Su madre también murió joven –al igual que tú, mamá– dejándolos solos a su padre, a su hermana menor y a ella. Quisiera preguntarle su historia, pero nunca me atrevo.

—Quisiera que vuelva a ser el mismo –exclama viéndome perdidamente.

Ciertamente, yo también quisiera. Pero no hay marcha atrás. Los demonios del pasado me han alcanzado y me lastiman demasiado. Arañan la espalda. Sus uñas son filosas y cortantes como un kunai de antaño, un plateado kunai.

—Dime por qué sigues viniendo a mi casa. No es porque Nanadaime te lo dice, ¿verdad? Es decir, eres la líder del clan Hyuga, podrías negarte.

—Podría pero no lo haré. Tome ya su té o se enfriará.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Dime por qué vienes –insisto.

—Kakashi-sensei…

Madre, esto es un mal presentimiento. No quiero matar a nadie más. Ni con mis manos ni con mi maldición.

—¡Dime por qué lo haces! –grito enfurecido, tirando de un manotazo el té a un lado, quebrando la porcelana en pedazos. Ella abre grandes los ojos y se hace para atrás – ¡Dímelo ya! –le exijo.

—No… no es por lástima si es lo que cree –se defiende reuniendo valor a como puede.

No, ambos sabemos que no es por lástima.

—Yo… yo solo…

—¿Por qué? –me arranco la máscara negra con furia y la aviento a un lado. Pongo mis codos sobre la mesa y luego mis manos a los laterales de mi cabeza, hundiendo mis dedos entre mi cabello plateado con desesperación. No puedo evitarlo. Lloro por primera vez en mucho tiempo, en muchos años – ¿Por qué lo haces? No… no quiero lastimar a nadie más…

—¿Kakashi-sensei? –ella se levanta rápido y se coloca a mi lado, poniéndome una mano en la espalda – ¿Qué le sucede?

Sin decir nada me giro hacia ella y le pongo las manos sobre su rostro ovalado en cosa de un segundo. Después me acerco a ella furioso y la beso mientras sigo llorando. Sus labios son cálidos y al parecer me aceptan.

Sé que no es lástima, querida. Lo sé. Es algo peor.

— ¿Qu… qué? –ella parece ofuscada cuando me separo.

—Hinata… perdóname.

—No tengo na… nada qué perdonarle –parece consternada y me sujeta el rostro con ternura mientras mis ojos no dejaban de llover. Pongo mis palmas contra sus tibias manos y cierro los ojos e imagino que éste momento dura para siempre.

Pero nada dura para siempre, y menos para un Hatake.

Me quito sus manos del rostro y beso una de ellas.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor –le digo.

— ¿Cuál?

—Vete a casa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por… qué? –luce confundida pero inteligente. No esperaba menos de ella.

—Ya es de noche. Vete o pensarán mal de ti.

Sonrío aunque me duela hacerlo. Expulso toda la felicidad que me resta en el cuerpo en esa sonrisa.

—Solo quiero que estés bien –agrego.

—Estoy bien.

—Ya es de noche –repito.

—De acuerdo. Dejé Udon, arroz y vegetales en el refrigerador para que cene –se levanta.

—Déjalo –le digo al tiempo en que se agachaba por los pedazos de la taza rota –Yo limpiaré eso.

—Bien, vendré a verlo mañana, Kakashi-sensei –promete con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Asiento con la cabeza.

—Hasta luego –digo mientras abro la puerta para ella. Hinata llena de sonrojos se va de mi departamento.

Es la hora, madre.

No más decepciones, no más muertes, no más funerales.

 _Solo quiero que estés bien._

No más dolor, no más lágrimas, no más incertidumbre.

 _He matado a un hombre._

No más nada. Lentamente…

El kunai.

El impulso.

 _Solo quiero que estés bien._

 _Solo quiero que estés bien._

Creo que incluso en este momento no siento remordimiento alguno. Sé que hago lo correcto.

El mundo es fácil. Blanco y negro. Uno y cero. Sí o no. Correcto e Incorrecto.

Debemos elegir. Ver o no ver. Sentir o no sentir. Apiadarse de alguien o no. Esto sirve o no. Fue así como me di cuenta.

Madre, no quiero morir… pero a veces desearía no haber nacido.

Ya no pude más.

El kunai.

El impulso.

Ambas manos.

Justo en el corazón. La sangre. El suelo frío. La muerte. El último respiro.

Padre, perdóname.

Madre, no me odies.


End file.
